Before the previous stop there were 97 people riding on a train. 90 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $97 - 90$ people on the train. $97 - 90 = 7$ people are on the train.